


Cappuccino

by EchoOfSilence



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfSilence/pseuds/EchoOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Constance gestisce un negozio di giocattoli, deve lottare con la famiglia che la vorrebbe felicemente accasata e fare i conti con il suo ex, che le ha preferito la cara Susan "tutta curve".<br/>Ma, per fortuna, esiste il bar Cappuccino e il suo proprietario, Dominic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Qua troverete i link per le sche di [Constance](http://echoofchaos.altervista.org/OC/Constance.php) e [Dominic](http://echoofchaos.altervista.org/OC/Dominic.php).

**Titolo** : Cappuccino  
 **Personaggi** : OC!Constance Huxley, OC!Dominic Lewis  
 **Genere** : romantico, commedia, fluff  
 **Rating** : NC13  
 **Avvertimenti** : longfic, original character  
 **Wordcount** : 1.043 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Introduzione** : Constance gestisce un negozio di giocattoli, deve lottare con la famiglia che la vorrebbe felicemente accasata e fare i conti con il suo ex, che le ha preferito la cara Susan "tutta curve".   
Ma, per fortuna, esiste il bar Cappuccino e il suo proprietario, Dominic.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**Prologo**  
Constance Huxley era sempre stata una persona pacata, una di quelle che si arrabbiano raramente e, comunque, mai davano in escandescenza.  
Una ragazza tranquilla.  
Una brava ragazza.  
Così erano solite definirla le migliori amiche di sua nonna, che sembravano trovare divertente passare il pomeriggio nel suo negozio di giocattoli alla ricerca del regalo perfetto per quel fantomatico nipote, che Constance non aveva mai visto.  
Beh, quel giorno, in quel particolare momento, Constance era sicura che avrebbero ritrattato ogni parola, soprattutto dopo averla vista lanciare un pregiato vaso di cristallo contro il suo ex-fidanzato: «Da quanto va avanti?» domandò, scadendo bene ogni parola e facendo vagare lo sguardo da quel farabutto di Curt a Susan, la sua migliore amica.  
Migliore amica! Come no!  
Quella bastarda traditrice non aveva esitato a infilarsi nel letto del suo fidanzato, appena ne aveva visto l’occasione.  
E lui mica l’aveva rifiutato! Ma figurarsi se Curt Dray rifiutava qualcosa che avrebbe fatto sminuire il suo ego!  
Dannato!  
Maledetta!  
Bastarda!  
Traditore!  
Li osservò, mentre si scambiavano un’occhiata e poi, titubante – o forse timoroso che lei gli lanciasse qualcos’altro contro –, lui prese parola: «Da qualche settimana»  
«Mese» lo corresse immediatamente Susan che, sembrava, avere l’istinto di sopravvivenza di un lemming.  
Constance ringhiò – cosa insolita per lei – e afferrò una caraffa, gettandola contro i due, iniziando a inveire e a urlare di andarsene da casa sua.  
Da mesi.  
Quella storia andava avanti da mesi!  
Li sentì, mentre finivano d’infilarsi alla bell’e meglio i vestiti – fosse mai che uscissero nudi! – e, poi, guadagnare la porta: «Ti chiamo quando ti sarai calmata, amorino. D’accordo?» le domandò Curt, facendo capolino dalla porta d’ingresso e uscendo immediatamente, evitando per un soffio l’ennesimo soprammobile che Constance gli aveva lanciato contro.

 

 

E così, a settimane di distanza, ancora rimugini sulla tua piccola esplosione isterica, si disse mentalmente Constance, sfogliando annoiata il menù del bar e aspettando la sua ordinazione: cappuccino e brioche vuota.  
La colazione base.  
Dominic, il gestore del bar Cappuccino, scivolò fra i tavoli, tenendo in mano la tazzina e il piattino con il dolce  che, pochi secondi dopo, poggiò sul suo tavolo: «La colazione, signorina Huxley. Anche se non capisco come fa a mangiare le brioche vuote! Sono…sono…»  
 Si fermò, massaggiandosi il mento coperto da un lieve strato di barba – che davano un tocco sexy ad un uomo che nulla aveva chiedere –, aggrottando le sopracciglia con fare pensoso in cerca di una descrizione adeguata: «E’ buona» dichiarò lei, spezzandone un piccolo pezzo e portandoselo alle labbra: «Oltretutto non vuole dirmi dove le prende, quindi sono costretta a venire qui ogni mattina!»  
«Se glielo dico, io ci rimetto una cliente» scherzò lui, guardando con la coda dell’occhio il bancone e sospirando: «Bene, andiamo a salvare l’ennesimo cliente dalle grinfie di Irene. Buona giornata, signorina Huxley!»  
«Anche a lei!»  
Constance seguì l’uomo con lo sguardo: alto, magro e con un fisico atletico, i capelli castano chiaro pettinati con noncuranza, gli occhi nocciola sempre sorridenti e…  
Si inclinò un attimo per vedere meglio, sorridendo sopra il bordo della tazza: e un sedere da urlo, completò, scuotendo il capo, divertita dei propri ragionamenti.  
Chissà se un uomo come Dominic Lewis sarebbe stato capace di tradire come Curt? Forse.  
Oppure lui era uno di quelli che non s’impegnavano mai seriamente, sfarfalleggiando a destra e a manca.  
Scosse il capo, cercando di scacciare quei pensieri e finì la colazione, pronta per una nuova estenuante giornata di lavoro; con un sospiro si alzò, afferrando la tracolla della borsetta e avviandosi alla cassa: «Buongiorno, Sarah!» esclamò, salutando l’altra cameriera del bar, che ricambiò sorridendole dolcemente.  
«Il solito?»  
«Sì»  
Le dita veloci di Sarah batterono sulla cassa e Constance pagò, continuando la routine dei suoi giorni: si alzava, andava a fare colazione al bar Cappuccino, lavorava al negozio, tornava a casa e…  
E fine. Lì c’era il cambiamento.  
Non c’era più Curt a casa ad aspettarla, lamentandosi che toccava sempre a lui preparare la cena e a fare quelle piccole mansioni che erano prettamente femminili.  
Ammettilo, Connie, ti sei liberata di quel tipo. Devi solo ammetterlo con te stessa e starai meglio, pensò mentalmente, riponendo il resto nel portafogli e sorridendo di nuovo alla cameriera.  
Sì, sarebbe stata meglio senza Curt.  
Più sola, magari, ma meglio.  
In fondo il proverbio non diceva: meglio soli che mal accompagnati?  
«Buona giornata!» salutò, arrivando alla porta e scoccando dietro di sé uno sguardo: Dominic era al bancone e la guardava, sorridendo, con una Irene imbufalita al fianco: «Buona giornata, signorina Huxley!» furono le parole che l’accompagnarono fuori dal locale.

 

 

«Davvero, Dom, ci manca solo che inizi a dare la zampa e ti possiamo proclamare Fido dell’anno» dichiarò Irene, appoggiandosi al bancone e osservando il proprio datore di lavoro, che da giovane imprenditore si era trasformato in adolescente in piena tempesta ormonale.  
Non che fosse una novità: succedeva sempre quando Connie – anzi no, Constance. Ancor meglio: Signorina Huxley, come la chiamava il Baubau accanto a lei – entrava nel locale per fare colazione.  
Peccato che lei non si fosse accorta di nulla e Dominic, povero cristo, continuasse a scodinzolare ed elargire bava gratuita a tutti.  
Quell’uomo non aveva dignità.  
«Faccio finta di non averti sentito, altrimenti dovrei diminuirti lo stipendio»  
«Ehi, lo schiavismo è stato bandito! E anche da parecchio tempo, sai?»  
«Ti odio, sappilo!»  
«Sentimento reciproco, dolcezza»  
Sarah ridacchiò, alzando gli occhi al cielo: «Li scusi, signora Wytt» esclamò, rivolgendosi alla donna anziana,ferma al bancone e in attesa della sua ordinazione: «Ma i bambini devono giocare un po’, altrimenti crescono depressi!»  
«Oh, lo so, lo so! Non ho tirato su cinque figli senza imparare niente» dichiarò la donna, poggiando il portamonete sulla lastra di marmo ove venivano servite le bevande: «E Dominic, tanto perché tu lo sappia, ho saputo dalla zia della signorina Huxley che si è recentemente lasciata dalla piattola con cui stava. Lasciata. Recentemente. Spero che i due concetti siano arrivati al tuo cervello»  
«Signora Wytt» s’intromise Irene, dando una manata sull’addome dell’uomo: «Questo ha un solo neurone e, al momento, è tutto preso a fantasticare su come era bella Constance!»  
«Ehi! Lasciata? Davvero?»  
«Sì, da quel che ho capito, la Signorina Huxley l’ha trovato a letto con la sua migliore amica»  
«Quel figlio di…»  
«Dom, il linguaggio!»  
«Scusami, Sarah!»  
«Comunque lei l’ha presa bene» continuò la signora, scambiandosi un’occhiata con Irene: «Dominic, direi che è il tuo momento. Intrufolati, fai l’amico e conquistala!»  
«Sì, Dom! Dritto alla meta!»  
«Irene, ma tu non dovresti lavorare?»  
«Appena torna il mio capo, al momento mi ha lasciato Fido da badare!»  
«Giuro, lo stipendio te lo decurto!»

 


	2. Capitolo 1

**Titolo** : Cappuccino  
**Personaggi** : OC!Constance Huxley, OC!Dominic Lewis  
**Genere** : romantico, commedia, fluff  
**Rating** : NC13  
**Avvertimenti** : longfic, original character  
**Wordcount** : 2.203 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
**Introduzione** : Constance gestisce un negozio di giocattoli, deve lottare con la famiglia che la vorrebbe felicemente accasata e fare i conti con il suo ex, che le ha preferito la cara Susan "tutta curve".   
Ma, per fortuna, esiste il bar Cappuccino e il suo proprietario, Dominic.

 

  
  
  


 

  
**Capitolo 1**  
  
«Dom, giusto perché tu lo sappia, lo stalking è punibile dalla legge» bofonchiò Irene, tirando su le sedie di un tavolo e scoccando un’occhiataccia al proprio capo che, poggiato allo scopettone, teneva sotto controllo la strada, illuminata solo dalla luce dei lampioni.  
«Non sto stalkerando» borbottò l’uomo, allungando il collo in direzione del negozio di giocattoli, malamente visibile dalla loro vetrina: «Non è ancora andata a casa» continuò a mezza voce, rimediando uno sbuffo dalla cameriera.  
«E questo come lo chiami? Sai quando va a casa, quando arriva, chi entra in quel negozio…» Irene scosse il capo, alzando un’altra sedia: «Ci manca solo che tu la pedini…» si fermò, notando lo sguardo imbarazzato dell’altro: «Oh Dio, non dirmi che l’hai fatto! L’hai pedinata?»  
«Non l’ho pedinata! Semplicemente, andavamo nella stessa direzione»  
«Io ti denuncio!»  
«Irene…»  
«Sei malato, Dominic!»  
«Non l’ho pedinata!» sbuffò l’uomo, passandosi una mano fra i capelli corti: «Dovevo andare in farmacia e lei era davanti a me, e…»  
«Potevi salutarla, scambiarci qualche parola, infilarle la lingua in bocca»  
«Irene!»  
«Ok, posso dire che tu non sei uno stalker, ma un imbranato cronico!»  
«Ehi!»  
«Ti prego, ammettilo che le donne che hai avuto finora, te le hanno rimediate i tuoi amici!»  
Una risata maschile interruppe i due: «Gliene ho rimediata solo una, tranquilla Irene» dichiarò il nuovo arrivato, facendo passare lo sguardo divertito dall’amico alla sua dipendente: «Sta ancora stalkerando?»  
«Rob, pure tu!»  
Irene sbuffò, scoccando un’occhiata al migliore amico del suo capo: capelli neri sempre spettinati, occhi scuri, fisico atletico e uno sguardo scanzonato, tanto quanto il suo sorriso. Il perfetto idraulico che ogni donna si farebbe, pensò sarcastica: «Oh, sei venuto per portarlo a spasso? Aspetta, che vado a prenderti il guinzaglio!»  
«Rob, dalle corda, e giuro che alla prossima partita ti butto giù dalle gradinate!»  
«Ehi, amico, sei tu che ci dai del materiale. Giusto, Irene?»  
«Giustissimo!»  
«Tu» dichiarò Dominic, indicando la ragazza: «Sei licenziata. E tu…» si voltò, indicando l’amico che si era tranquillamente accomodato al bancone: «Sei sulla mia lista nera!»  
«Come se questo mi facesse paura, Dom.»  
«Rob mi daresti un po’ di credibilità, almeno davanti a Miss Indipendent, qua?»  
«La pianti con quel nomignolo?»  
«E tu piantala di chiamarmi Fido o BauBau» borbottò Dominic, scuotendo il capo e cercando appoggio nel suo migliore amico che, invece, trovava divertente lo scambio di battute fra i due: Rob era fatto così, arrivava all’improvviso, iniziava a prenderlo per i fondelli – il più delle volte spalleggiato da Irene o dando corda a quest’ultima –, poi si ritirava e faceva da spettatore: «Comunque: marsh! E ora che tu vada a casa!»  
«Ci vediamo domani, allora» dichiarò la ragazza, sistemando l’ennesima sedia e correndo a prendere la borsetta, dileguandosi poi verso la porta.  
«Sì, a domani» Aspetta, c’era qualcosa che non gli quadrava: non l’aveva appena licenziata? Irene era appena uscita dalla porta, la rincorse, aprendola di scatto e urlando dietro di non presentarsi il giorno dopo; ovviamente la sua fida cameriera lo mandò a quel paese con un gestaccio.  
«Posso dire una cosa?» domandò Rob, una volta che Dominic rientrò nel locale e, dallo sguardo che aveva, sicuramente era qualcosa del genere spariamo sulla croce rossa.  
«Vuoi anche il permesso? E la carta da bollo?»  
L’amico abbozzò un sorriso: «No, mi basta il permesso. Comunque, volevo semplicemente dirti che quella donna – e non intendo Irene – ti sta castrando virtualmente, amico! Da quando ti ci sei fissato, non vedi altro che lei. Solo ed esclusivamente lei! E la tua cameriera ha ragione: provaci, invitala, infilale la lingua in bocca, aprile le gambe e…»  
«Fermati!»  
«Stavo arrivando alla parte meglio, rompiscatole!»  
«Lo so!»  
«Ehi, hai dei seri problemi se non vuoi parlare di come metterglielo dentro!»  
«Rob, maledizione!»  
L’amico si fermò, osservando intensamente il rossore che stava salendo sulle guance di Dominic e, poi, abbassò lo sguardo fino a vedere il rigonfiamento nei pantaloni: «Dom, amico mio, giusto per sapere ma…» si  fermò, passandosi una mano sul volto: «…da quant’è che non trombi?» Un’occhiata assassina fu la risposta che Rob temette: «Vuoi dirmi che da quando hai conosciuto la signorina castigata…»  
«Si chiama Constance Huxley» ringhiò l’altro, prendendo lo scopettone e andando dietro al banco di lavoro.  
«Sì, vabbè, voglio dire da quando hai conosciuto lei non sei più andato a letto? Con nessuna?»  
«No»  
«E, quindi, dai di mano?»  
«No, mi sono evoluto e do di piedi, io!»  
«Cazzo! Stai messo male, se hai dovuto iniziare a lavorarti la Manola...»  
«Rob…»  
«Sì, va bene. La smetto, la smetto.» si fermò, massaggiandosi il mento: «Da quant’è che hai conosciuto questa Constance?»  
«Quattro mesi» rispose Dominic, mettendo a posto scopettone e compagnia varia: «Perché?»  
«Quattro mesi» ripeté Rob, poggiando i gomiti al bancone e guardandolo assorto: «Ma è possibile? Intendo non fare sesso per quattro mesi, è possibile? No, perché a me sembra dannoso per la salute e per…»  
«Rob! Fuori!»  
  
  
  
Constance sbuffò, portandosi dietro l’orecchio l’ennesimo ricciolo castano ribelle e chiudendo il registro di cassa, scoccando un’occhiata al panorama notturno: «Ho fatto tardi anche stasera» sospirò, prendendo la borsetta e le chiavi del negozio. Non le piaceva dover camminare fino a casa con il buio, ma la scadenza con il commercialista si avvicinava e voleva che i registri fossero in ordine.  
Ancora ricordava la strigliata che le aveva fatto l’ultima volta, solo perché non era in perfetto ordine come voleva lui e si era dimenticata di portargli alcune fatture dei suoi fornitori: «Almeno mi ha impedito di pensare a Curt» borbottò, scuotendo il capo e guardando il riflesso nella vetrina: era davvero così poco attraente?  
Susan era bella, eccezionalmente bella, con i riccioli castano-dorati, gli occhioni da cerbiatta e un corpo da pin-up; eppure non pensava di essere così malaccio, certo non era una top model ma neanche uno scorfano.  
O, forse, non hai capito niente degli uomini, si rispose da sola, infilandosi la giacca e uscendo fuori dal negozio: già, e se invece Curt non l’aveva mai trovata bella o carina? Se fosse stato con lei solo come rimpiazzo, in attesa della nuova conquista?  
Magari la trovava brutta, magari odiava i capelli castani e gli occhi nocciola? Oppure non apprezzava il suo corpo che era ben lontano da quello di Susan: aveva il seno piccolo e, se non stava attenta a cosa mangiava, quei due, tre chiletti in più andavano a posizionarsi proprio sulla sua pancia.  
Eppure stavo attenta alla dieta, l’unico stravizio era la brioche al  bar, ogni mattina.  
Bar. Subito il suo pensiero andò al barista di Cappuccino e si morse il labbro inferiore: ecco un uomo a cui non doveva assolutamente pensare! Figurarsi se un tipo come Dominic poteva notare una come lei, una che pure Curt – quella piattola bastarda e fedifraga – aveva mollato senza tanti pensieri per la testa.  
Sì, doveva pensare solo al negozio, dichiarò decisa con sé stessa, incamminandosi per la strada, stringendosi nella giacca per colpa del vento che iniziava a essere freddo.  
L’inverno si avvicinava e velocemente, a quanto pareva.  
Un borbottio maschile la fermò, facendola girare e si ritrovò a guardare il protagonista dei suoi pensieri alle prese con la saracinesca: «Non bastavano Irene e Rob, no! Stasera ti ci metti pure tu, stupido ammasso di ferro!»  
Stava parlando con la serranda del bar?  
«Oh fantastico! Parlo pure con questa cosa» bofonchiò Dominic, poco dopo, dando voce al pensiero che aveva colpito anche lei: Dominic Lewis parlava con le saracinesche quando era arrabbiato. Non le era sembrato proprio il tipo, anzi, lo aveva sempre fatto più…più…  
«Ti vuoi chiudere, dannazione!»  
L’ennesimo impropero verso il metallo che non voleva chiudersi la fece scoppiare a ridere, facendo voltare il giovane uomo che, sbigottito, si ritrovò a osservare la sua cliente preferita, piegata in due dalle risate: «Signorina Huxley»  
«La…la saracinesca si sta…ribellando?» domandò Constance, fra una risata e l’altra, tenendosi una mano sulla pancia e asciugandosi una guancia con l’altra.  
«A quanto sembra» borbottò Dominic, voltandosi e guardavo torvo il proprio locale come se, così facendo, sarebbe riuscito nell’intento di chiudere.  
«Vuole una mano?»  
«Farmi aiutare per chiudere questa cosa?» le chiese inorridito, mentre lei attraversava la strada e l’affiancava: «Senza offesa, ma qui ne va della mia dignità di…»  
«Uomo. Sì, lo so!» sbuffò Constance, agitando una mano e alzando gli occhi al cielo: «Sia mai che si possa toccare la dignità ad un uomo!»  
«Veramente, volevo dire di negoziante! Non s’è mai visto un negoziante che non sa chiudere il proprio locale! Verrei deriso da tutti, appena lo saprebbero»  
«Ma qui ci siamo solo noi due»  
«Stia in guardia, signorina Huxley, dietro quelle vetrine spente, ci sono persone in agguato, pronte a scoprire i più torbidi segreti di tutti» Constance si voltò, osservando il negozio di articoli per lo sport, proprio davanti il bar di Dominic come se il proprietario potesse apparire da un momento all’altro dal buio del locale: «Alleluja!» esclamò l’uomo al suo fianco, riuscendo finalmente nell’impresa di chiudere quella benedetta saracinesca.  
«Ce l’ha fatta?»  
«Sì!»  
«Allora il suo orgoglio di negoziante sarà salvo»  
«Può scommetterci quello che vuole, signorina Huxley» dichiarò Dominic, alzandosi e guardandola negli occhi: oh, fantastico! E adesso? Cosa avrebbe dovuto dirgli? Fai la persona intelligente, Constance, salutalo e riprendi per la tua strada. Su, forza!, eppure, nonostante il suo cervello la stesse esortando ad andarsene, lei rimaneva ferma lì, come se le avessero incollato le scarpe al marciapiede.  
«Ha finito ora di lavorare?»  
«Eh? Ah sì!»  
«Clienti fino a tardi?»  
«Oh no, ho dovuto mettere in ordine tutti i documenti per il commercialista e…»  
«Sì, capisco benissimo! L’ultima volta, Irene è dovuta venirmi a salvare dalle scartoffie. Stavo annegando, lo giuro»  
Constance ridacchiò, scuotendo il capo: «Ma lei è sempre così?»  
«Così come?» le domandò l’uomo, facendole cenno d’incamminarsi per la strada e affiancandola, mentre una strana sensazione si faceva largo dentro di lei: si sentiva a suo agio con Dominic, nonostante non lo conoscesse affatto, anche se frequentava il suo bar da quando aveva rilevato il negozio del nonno.  
«Dalla battuta pronta» rispose dopo un po’, stringendo i lacci della borsetta con entrambe le mani e voltandosi verso di lui.  
Mi trova simpatico!, Dominic avrebbe voluto esultare, stringere un pugno e alzarlo verso l’alto, come faceva sempre quando vinceva contro Rob a una qualsivoglia sfida che i due facevano; invece, rimase tranquillo, le mani ben strette nelle tasche: «Mia madre dice che le penso la notte, io continuo a dire che sono un genio della comicità»  
Un altro sorriso.  
Dio, era meravigliosa quando sorrideva.  
Camminarono un po’ in silenzio, un po’ perché lui non sapeva proprio a cosa aggrapparsi per parlare – va bene farla ridere, ma trasformarsi in un pagliaccio, no! – e un po’ perché lei teneva lo sguardo basso, completamente immersa nei suoi pensieri.  
Se mi vedesse Irene mi urlerebbe contro che sono un idiota, pensò Dominic, scuotendo il capo e attirando l’attenzione di Constance; le regalò un sorriso imbarazzato, mentre lei tornava a guardare per terra: «Dominic?»  
«Mh?»  
«Posso farle una domanda un po’ intima?»  
Si voltò, osservandola serio negli occhi nocciola: e questa da dove usciva? Si passò una mano sulla nuca, stringendo le labbra in una smorfia: «Spiacente, ma il codice della mia carta di credito rimane un segreto» dichiarò, buttandola sullo scherzo.  
Peccato che lei non rideva.  
Scrollò le spalle, fermandosi e guardandola fare altrettanto: «Se posso rispondere, certamente»  
Constance annuì, voltando il capo di lato e osservando la strada assorta, mordendosi il labbro inferiore reso più luminoso da qualsiasi cosa le donne usassero con quello scopo; alla fine sembrò trovare il coraggio per porre la domanda intima che voleva fargli, si voltò e lo guardò seria in volto: «Lei trascorrerebbe la notte con me?»  
Ok, aveva sicuramente capito male.  
«Può ripetere?»  
Le guance di Constance diventarono rosse, mentre lo sguardo tornava a calamitarsi verso il basso: «Lei verrebbe a letto con me?»  
Non glielo stava chiedendo.  
Non glielo stava chiedendo.  
Non glielo stava chiedendo.  
«Non ci credo» mormorò, passandosi una mano sul volto e guardandola sconcertato: dopo le chiacchiere di Irene e Rob, adesso la donna per la quale si comportava come un ragazzino – parole di Irene – e per cui era diventato un monaco – era stata l’ultima frase di Rob, prima che lo buttasse fuori dal locale – gli stava chiedendo se sarebbe andata a letto con lei.  
«E’ che, dopo la storia di Curt e con il fatto che mi ha tradita, mi sento…come dire?...inferiore alle altre? E lei, che è sempre così gentile e alla mano, beh…ecco…» Constance scosse il capo, chinando il volto ormai in fiamme: «Faccia finta che non abbia detto niente»  
«Fare finta di niente? Fare finta di niente? Ma cos’è oggi, la giornata mondiale del Facciamo diventare matto Dominic? Prima Irene che mi consiglia di provarci con lei, poi il mio migliore amico che mi prende in giro per la mia castità forzata e adesso…»  
«Provarci?»  
«Dio, mi ha chiesto se verrei a letto con lei, lo sa, vero?»  
«Non soffro di amnesia, quindi: sì, lo so.»  
«Lei. E’ venuta a chiederlo a me» Dominic scosse il capo, passandosi entrambe le mani sul volto e guardandola, come se fosse diventata improvvisamente una forma aliena: «Mi dica che Irene è venuta da lei e le ha consigliato di farmi questo scherzo, la prego»  
«Veramente no, volevo semplicemente…»  
«Oh Signore!» sbottò l’uomo, facendola sobbalzare mentre lui si avviava a grandi passi verso un’auto grigia: «Ci vediamo domani, signorina Huxley!» la salutò, lasciandola sola in mezzo alla strada e con un grosso interrogativo in testa: ma perché aveva reagito così?  
Lei aveva fatto una semplice domanda, e…  
Si fermò, mentre alcune parole che lui aveva buttato lì, nel suo sproloquio le arrivarono alla mente: provarci con lei.  
«Oh, Dio. Oh, Dio. Oh, Dio» mormorò, rimanendo ferma sul posto, indecisa se saltellare come una scema o correre e rinchiudersi in casa.


End file.
